Lost Destiny
by benny09
Summary: Peyton's heart was breaking this could not be the end for her and Lucas. It was written in the stars their destiny was to be together.
1. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Brooke called Peyton and asked her to come over for lunch the next day. Peyton was hesitant she was scared at how Lucas would react to her and how she would react to him. It has now been two-half months since Lucas has been out of the hospital. That would make Peyton close to four months pregnant. Lucas has not realized yet that she is pregnant. He has not seen her enough to know. She was bigger than most close to four months because she found out last week she is having twins. No one knows that yet. Brooke told her that it would just be her, Lucas and Peyton there. She asked Peyton to bring some things from high school. Pictures, music and some of her art work from back then.

"Peyton what Lucas really needs is you though." "He has been worried about you and can't understand why you do not want to be around him." Brooke told her.

"Brooke how am I going to explain my pregnancy; he is going to ask questions." "It is not like I can hide it anymore." Peyton said.

"P Sawyer I don't know but we will get through this like everything else we have been through." Brooke told her.

"What am I suppose to say to him?" "I am not really sure how to act around him." "I can't do this." Peyton rambled on.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer listen to me!" "You are going to do this and everything is going to be alright." Brooke stated.

"I am scared of my own fiancé as to how he is going to see me and he does not even know it." Peyton said timidly.

"Peyton it is going to be ok." "It is time that Lucas needs to remember who he is and was, he needs to remember all of us; especially you." Brooke said.

Peyton tried to sleep that night but all she could do was toss and turn. The babies were restless too. They were kicking a lot. Peyton knew she would not get much sleep. God what was she going to do.

Lucas slept peacefully knowing that he would be seeing Peyton. He has waited a long time to see his friend. He can't understand why she has not been around. He felt happier then he has in a long time. A connection he has not felt in some time.

Peyton got up took a shower and tried to eat something although she felt like throwing up. She was nervous. Peyton did not know how she was going to explain her being pregnant. She got dressed and just sat in the kitchen waiting for the time to leave. Part of Peyton was excided she was going to see Luke. The other side is she dreading seeing him. Peyton's cell phone rings.

"Hello." Peyton said.

"Hey P Sawyer how are you doing?" asked Brooke.

"I am nervous and scared of being around Lucas." she told Brooke.

"Peyton, sweetie it is time even Dr. Hanson says it is." "We are going to take it slow and easy." "Today is going to good." Brooke told her.

"Brooke I need to tell you something." "I just found out that I a going to have twins." Peyton told Brooke.

There was silence on the line.

"Brooke, are you there?" asked Peyton.

"Twins, oh my God." "P that is wonderful." "I am so happy for you." Brooke squealed.

Lucas walked into the kitchen that is where Brooke is on the phone with Peyton.

"Peyton is having twins!" "I did not know she was pregnant." Luke stated quizzically.

"Lucas heard that." Peyton said franticly.

By this time Lucas had taken the phone from Brooke and started to talk to Peyton. Peyton froze at the sound of his voice.

"Peyton, I know you are there talk to me." "Is this why you have been avoiding me?" he questioned.

"Who are you seeing?" "Did someone do something to hurt you and that is why you are pregnant?" Lucas was rambling the questions off.

"Lucas, stop just stop." "I can't do this now." "I knew something like this was going to happen but no one wanted to listen to me." "They keep tell me everything is going to be fine." "Well in my world nothing is ever going to be fine for me again." Peyton told Lucas sobbing.

Brooke took the phone away from Lucas.

"Peyton, sweetie I am going come and get you." she told her.

"No Brooke I can't do this not now, not ever." "He can never know." still sobbing Peyton told her.

"Peyton, I am coming over." said Brooke.

Brooke went looking for Lucas to tell him she was running out for a little while but Lucas was nowhere to be found. She looked out the window and Lucas's car was gone.

Brooke thought to herself. "So it begins."


	2. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Brooke thought about calling Peyton to warn her that Lucas was on his way but decided not too. It is time he starts to learn who he really is and how he and Peyton are connected. Lucas needs answers to questions he does not even know he has yet.

Peyton was frantic by now knowing that Lucas would find some way to her. She was not ready for this.

Brooke called the others to tell them what was going on and this probably will be the big breakthrough they have been waiting for.

"Brooke to you think it was wise to let him go by himself?" asked Karen.

"Karen at this point I am not sure of anything." "But I do know this has to be done it has been a long time coming." I told Haley and Nathan that maybe they should just let them do this on their own because Lucas does not need to be any more confused then he already is." Brooke told her.

"You are probably right Brooke they need to do this alone." "Let me know if I or Keith can help in any way." said Karen.

Lucas is driving in his car and he does not even know if he remembers the way to Peyton's house. Before he knew it he was there it was like he had some kind of radar inside his head that led him here. He remembers her house what it looks like she has a red bedroom. He sat in his car for a few minutes.

Peyton had heard the engine of the car and she knew it was Lucas's. She looked out the window and saw him just sitting in his car. She was hoping he would just leave but no such luck he was getting out of the car now. Lucas ran up to the front door and knocked on it.

"Peyton, I know you are in there your car is here; let me in." yelled Lucas.

Peyton's head was pounding the babies were kicking and she did not know what to do. Lucas calmed down a bit.

"Peyton please let me in we need to talk." Lucas said.

Peyton went to the door and there Lucas Scott stood. Their eyes locked for the first time they could not read each other. She stepped aside and he walked in. He stopped when he was directly in front of her. Their eyes still locked on to each other.

It was like they were frozen in time neither one could find their voice they just stood and stared at each other.

"Peyton are you ok?" asked Lucas.

Lucas touched her and her whole body tensed at his touch. All accept the babies who were kicking. It was like they could since Lucas. Lucas gently put his hand on her stomach and felt the kicking.

Lucas and Peyton went and sat on her couch and faced each other.

"Peyton who is the father of your children?" questioned Lucas.

Peyton wanted to scream what was going through her mind. "You are their daddy." But she did not.

Instead she changed the subject.

"I have some of the old yearbooks out I thought maybe we could go through them." she told him.

Lucas was not having any of that. The closer he was to Peyton the more he felt the connection to her they share. A love like that does not die or fade away.

"Peyton did someone attack you and now you are pregnant?" as Lucas.

Peyton sat there and looked at the man she loved more than life itself. He was confused and broken. Peyton felt the same way. The love and tenderness she could see in Lucas's eyes was a sign that her Lucas was in there somewhere. Lucas gently put his hand under chin and lifted it to look at him. Peyton had tears streaming down her face. Lucas looked at her.

"Peyton please tell me what happened?" Lucas asked.


	3. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lucas reached over and took Peyton's hands into his. Peyton was sobbing by now.

"Peyton please tell what happened." Lucas said.

Lucas's heart was breaking and he did not understand why. Why was Peyton so special to him? Lucas needed answers. Peyton's eyes met his again and this time all she knew is she has to tell him. Lucas reached up with his thumbs and wiped her tears away. Peyton was trembling.

"Lucas no one attached me these babies were made with the one love of my life." Peyton told him.

Lucas still did not understand. Peyton knew he did not understand.

"Lucas it's you, you are the twins father." Peyton said through a trembling voice.

Lucas sat there paralyzed.

"Me how could this have happened?" "We never made love Peyton; I am with Brooke I could not do that to her." Lucas told Peyton.

"Lucas you were not with Brooked your with me." "Before your accident you and I were going to get married" "That is until you were shot." Peyton told Luke.

Lucas just looked at her he can't believe what he just heard.

"Peyton we cheated on Brooke before and vowed never to do it again." "I can't be the father." "Why are you lying?' "Who did this to you?" Lucas asked demanding an answer.

Peyton could feel her whole body tremble she saw the look in Lucas's it was a mixture of fear, anger, concern, and love. Peyton then got up and ran to her room and slammed and lock the door. Lucas sat there for a minute trying to process everything he had just heard. He finally got up and ran after Peyton.

"Peyton, I am sorry I need you to open the door and let me in." Lucas said.

"Lucas just leave, there is no need for you to be here or to come back." "Everything I have said is the truth weather you believe it or not." yelled Peyton.

Peyton had a pain that brought her to her knees. The pain rushed throughout her whole body. The twins were kicking something intensely. Peyton knew she needed to calm down. Lucas had heard Peyton's cry of pain.

"Peyton, are you ok?" he asked.

"Lucas did not get an answer.

"Peyton you need to open this door so I can help you or I am going to kick it in." Lucas told her.

Peyton was sitting on her bed the pain was just subsiding. Thirty seconds later crack the door came flying open. Lucas ran over to the bed. He saw that her breathing was becoming normal again.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I'm ok just leave Lucas please." Peyton told him.

"I am not leaving." Lucas stated matter factually.

"Just let me get some rest." Peyton pleaded.

"I will be downstairs if you need anything." Lucas said as he left the bedroom.

He went back downstairs where he called Brooke and Haley and told them what had just happened. He was confused, concerned and angry. Both Brooke and Haley told him they were coming over there. They called Nathan and Julian.

Fifteen minutes later they were all at Peyton's house. They walked in and saw Lucas just sitting there staring into space. He is having trouble trying to believe everything he just heard from Peyton.

Haley went over to her best friend and pulled him into a hug.

"Luke are you ok?" asked Haley.

"No Haley I am not." "I want to know what is going on where Peyton thinks I am the father of her babies." "I have not been with Peyton like that in a very long while." Lucas said.

"Lucas where is Peyton?" Brooke asked.

"She is up in her bedroom resting I hope." Luke told her.

"Haley let's go." Brooke said.

When Haley and Brooke got into the hallway, Brooke told her she was calling Karen and telling her everything. Haley went upstairs to see Peyton. Haley stood in the doorway of the now broken door and saw her friend lying on her side she could tell she was crying.

"Knock, knock can I come in?" Haley asked.

Peyton did not respond she just hoped that she would go away.

Haley walked over to the bed and sat down and gently touched Peyton's shoulder. Peyton thought to herself.

"No such luck would she just go away."

"Everything is just a mess; he does not believe me Haley." Peyton said with a trembling voice.

Brooke came upstairs and saw Haley and Peyton on the bed.

"Hey P everything is going to be alright." "What happened here is good though it may not seem so right now." "Karen, Keith and Dr. Hanson are on their way here." Brooke told her.

"Brooke, Lucas did not believe me." "He thinks I am telling him lies." "What am I going to do?" said Peyton.

Peyton tensed at the next wave of pain that went through her body. Brooke and Haley saw her and got closer to her then they were.

"Peyton, tell me what you are feeling." Haley said.

"Pain…" then she lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Brooke yelled downstairs to the guys to get up here. By this time Karen and Keith were there they heard the yelling and went in and saw Nathan running up the stairs.

"Lucas, what is going on?" asked Karen.

"I don't know mom, Brooke just yelled for us to get up there." he told her.

The rest of them went up too. Haley and Brooke were sitting on each side of her.

"What happened?" asked Nathan as he was the first one there.

"Peyton's body went tense and she said she was in pain and just passed out." Brooke told him.

The others were upstairs now. Lucas went over to Peyton and gently shook her. There was no response.

"We need to get her to the hospital." Keith said.

Just then they hear Dr. Hanson yelling for them.

"We are up here." Keith said.

Dr. Hanson went upstairs and took one look at all the people in the room and at Peyton.

"Ok all the guys out, the girls can stay." he told them.

He walked over to Peyton and took her blood pressure which was through the roof.

"How long has she been unconscious?" he asked.

"She had a sharp pain and then passed out, maybe about fifteen minutes." Haley told him.

Dr. Hanson started to examine Peyton. He felt her stomach and the babies were kicking and moving which was a good sign. Peyton started to re-gain consciousness.

"Dr. Hanson what are you doing here?" asked Peyton.

"I came to see how things were going with you and Lucas and I find you out cold on the bed." he said trying to lighten the mood.

Peyton sat up and saw that Brook, Haley and Karen there. Peyton was still a little out of it.

"Peyton, I can only image how stressful this morning has been for you so that is what I am going to attribute the high blood pressure too." "You can't do this to yourself." "Those two little lives are depending on you." "I know this has not been easy on you but you are doing the right thing here." "Lucas needs to know everything now it will be hard and strange for awhile but from what I have heard of the love you two have for each other can with stand the test of time." Dr. Hanson told her.

"How is she doing?" "What can we do for her?" Karen asked.

"She is very stressed right now and that is understandable." "She needs rest; I have a feeling she did not get any sleep last night." Dr. Hanson said as he looked at Peyton.

"I am going to give Peyton something sleep then I will be down and we can talk." Dr. Hanson told them.

"No argument I am giving something and you are sleeping." Dr. Hanson stated.

Dr. Pete Hanson had become part of this close knit group he has been there since the beginning of it all.

"First of all I don't know what happened here but I do know it cannot happen again." "Peyton's stress level can't take anymore her blood pressure is in the danger zone for someone who is pregnant." "Second of all Lucas it is about time you found out who you really are; I was taking it slow but that is not working." "So we are taking a new approach." Pete said.

"Pete what can we do to help Lucas remember?" Keith asked.

"You need to tell him all about his life, the good, bad, and ugly." "He needs to it all." he told them.

."Luke you need to tell us what happened here this morning." Pete said.

"I was upset by the time I got here after hearing the conversation that Brooke and Peyton were having." "I guess I was acting like a jackass screaming for her to let me in." "She let me in and all I could feel was anger; I wanted to know what happened to her." "How she got be pregnant, if someone had attached her." "She told me no but she then she said I was the father." "I did not believe her, I told I would not do that to Brooke again." Lucas told them the rest of the story.

Brooke walked over to Lucas and sat down next to him.

"Lucas, everything that Peyton has told you is the truth." "I am together with Julian not you." "Dr. Hanson thought it would be better if you believed we were together but now we know that was not the right approach." "I am so sorry Luke." Brooke told him.

"No Brooke you are lying you would not do that." "I trust you." Luke said.

"Luke why don't you and I go to the river court and shoot some hoops, we can talk there." Nathan said.

"That sounds like a great idea mind if I join you?" asked Keith.

"I do not have a problem with that." stated Nathan.

"How about you Luke do you have a problem with it?" questioned Keith.

"No." said Luke.

Nathan went over to Haley and asked her to call the guys and tell them to go the river court. Nathan is hoping that them playing basketball and talking to Luke about his life that maybe it will trigger something. When they got there Skills, Mouth, Furgie and Junk were there. Just waiting for them.

"Hey, Luke how you doing man?" Skills asked.

"Finding out a lot of things about myself." Luke said.

Mouth walked over to him and gave him a man hug.

"Do you remember the first time you brought me here Luke?" Mouth asked him.

"No, I don't." Luke said.

"We were kids and you came to shot hoops and I sat down on the picnic table and started to announce every play you made." Mouth said.

"Come on Luke you gotta remember it." said Mouth.

"Luke, do you remember what happened with Derrick and Peyton? asked Skills.

Lucas closed his eyes as he started to remember about psycho Derrick. He opened his eyes as the memory it him fully.

"Oh my God, I do he was a psycho alright he tried to…Peyton and he attacked me and then Peyton's real brother showed up." Lucas told them.

"That right." "Do you remember anything else?" Nathan asked.

Flashes of memories of Lucas's life were running through his mind so fast he could not process everything. Some of the things that Dan did he was remembering. He then got a horrific look on his face as he remembered the school shooting.

"Luke you ok?" Mouth asked as he saw the look on Lucas's face.

"Was there a school shooting were Peyton was shot?" asked Luke.

"Yes, Luke there was do you remember anything else about that day." Nathan asked/

"You and I went into the school you looking for Haley and me for Peyton." We some blood on the floor you went to the tutor center I followed the blood trail to the library." "That is where I found Peyton afraid and bleeding." "That is the first time she told me she loved me and then kissed me." "Keith you were there you stood in front of us and Jimmy Edwards so I could get Peyton out." Lucas told them.

"Yes, Luke you are right I was there and did that." said Keith.

Lucas went on and told them many more things that he was starting to remember. Lucas looked around at his friends and yes he was remembering as his friends. Look got the horrified look on his face.

"Oh my God, Peyton is telling me the truth." Lucas said in shock.

/


	5. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lucas looked around and saw Keith.

"Is it truth Keith you were there at the school shooting and helped me?" he asked him.

"Yes Luke I was and did." Keith told him.

"I have to get back to Peyton's house now." Lucas said.

"Ok man settle down I will drive you but you need to calm down Peyton does not need you coming at her like a bullet." Nathan told him.

Nathan and Luke went and got into Nathan's car. He drove them to Payton's. Brooke, Haley and Karen were still there, Peyton was upstairs sleeping. Lucas came running in.

He was yelling. "I remember."

The girls look at each other. Nathan and Keith come in behind Lucas.

"Lucas Eugene Scott keep your voice down." "Peyton is a sleep." Karen told him.

"Not after that yelling she is not." Peyton said.

They all turn when they hear her voice where she was standing on the stairs. Lucas stepped forward and their eyes locked.

"Is it true you remember?" Peyton stated.

"Yes, I do." Lucas told her.

"Some things are still foggy but I am remembering." he told Peyton.

He looked around at everyone else then he caught sight of Brooke. He walked over to her. She looked at him and mouthed go to her. Lucas nodded his head, and went to the stairs.

Peyton walked down the rest of the stairs into Lucas's waiting arms. They wrapped their arms around each other and never wanted to let go. Peyton pushed away and looked into Lucas's eyes which were filled with so many emotions. Lucas put his left hand on the side of Peyton's neck and his lips found hers. This kiss was tentative and gentle. They broke apart and put their foreheads together they were both blushing as they had an audience.

"Yeah we are still here and if you continue I suggest you two get a room." Brooke told them.

Everyone laughed. It was nice to see Peyton laughing and smiling. Karen walked over to Lucas and hugged him.

"Mum…" Lucas tries to say but Karen held her hand up to stop him.

"Lucas I think I speak for everyone here as there is no reason to be sorry for what has gone on the last couple of months." "We all understand that you had no control over what you believe was true as you thought you were in another time of your life." "But what is most important here is that you are better and healthy and from what I can see happy." "Peyton never stopped believing that you would come back to her." "She even risked her health and the babies worrying about you to the point of not taking care of herself." Karen told him.

Everyone but Brooke and Julian had left.

"Brooke, Julian I have no other words but I am sorry for what has happened." "Never would I have done that." Lucas told them.

"Luke you mother said it best." "I do not blame you and I know Brooke does not blame you." said Julian.

Brooke went over and hugged Peyton and whispered in her ear, "I am so happy for you P." Peyton hugged her back. Brooke and Julian left.

Lucas and Peyton were along first time in a long time. Lucas held out his hand and Peyton took it.

**Author's Note: Kept it short just to keep you wanting to read and see what happens. There is a few ways I could go from here maybe more drama? Hummm! **

**Thank you for all of your kind words and reviews.**


	6. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

They sat quietly for several minutes. Luke still holding Peyton's hand. Peyton reached over and took his other hand and put it on her stomach. The babies were kicking. Lucas got look of amazement on his face.

"There real Luke, and they are ours." "I have waited so long for you to know about them." Peyton told him.

Luke took a good look at Peyton and saw all the stress and pain in her eyes, she was tired. She had been so strong for him now it would be his turn to be strong for her. All of a sudden Lucas grabbed the sides of his head and screamed out with pain.

"Lucas, Lucas what's wrong?" a panicked Peyton asked.

Lucas could not answer her all he felt was a sharp pain shooting through his head. Peyton grabbed the phone and called 911. She looked over and Lucas had passed out. She called Brooke.

"Brooke, its Lucas he …" Peyton was crying so hard she could not even talk.

"Peyton, what's wrong with Lucas?" asked Brooke.

"Pain in his head." "He passed out." Peyton said panicking.

"Did you call 911?" Brooke asked.

"Yes." she said.

"Ok Julian and I will meet you at the hospital." "I will call the others." "It's going to be ok P." Brooke told her.

The ambulance arrived and took Lucas and Peyton to the hospital. Where Dr. Hanson was waiting for them.

"What wrong with Lucas Dr. Hanson?" asked Peyton.

"I need to examine him, I will know more then." he told Peyton.

Brooke and Julian arrived at the hospital to find a sobbing Peyton in the waiting room of the ER. section of the hospital. Then everyone else came. Brooke over to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Peyton, what happened?" Karen asked.

Peyton was starting to calm down. "I don't know we were sitting there and Lucas had his hand on my stomach feeling the babies kick then he screamed out in pain and grabbed his head." she told all of them.

Karen, Haley and Brooke gathered together.

"I don't know how much more Peyton can take." "I am getting very worried about her." Brooke said.

Both Haley and Karen agreed. Peyton was standing staring out a window you could tell she was crying.

Dr. Hanson came out and saw all the familiar faces. He asked all of them to come and sit.

"We believe Lucas had a stroke." "We won't know for sure until we run some test." Dr. Hanson told them.

"Dr. Hanson what is the worst case scenario." Peyton asked.

"Peyton I can't answer that right now I need the test results." he told her.

"Could he be paralyzed?" Peyton questioned.

"Peyton I am not going lie to you and tell you he is not, I just don't know right now." Dr. Hanson told her.

Peyton just sat down and put her hands over her face, she could not believe this was happening again. Her heart was breaking she just felt numb.


	7. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The CAT scan showed that Lucas has bleeding on the brain. A blood vessel burst in his brain. Lucas needs more surgery and soon. Dr. Peter Hanson really started to hate having to do this especially to Peyton. Dr. Hanson walked into the waiting room about an hour after he left it. They all turn when they hear his voice.

"The CAT scan showed that Lucas has bleeding on the brain and that is what I was afraid of." "We are going to have to do more surgery to relieve the pressure on his brain." "It will take about an hour to do the surgery then he will be in the CICU." "We will not know the extent of the damage for a few days." Dr. Hanson told them.

"Thank you Dr. Hanson for all that you have done for us." "You have gone above and beyond what a doctor should do." Keith said.

Dr. Hanson left to go do the surgery on Lucas. Everyone sat down near each other all except Peyton who just went and sat in a corner with her head in her hands.

"I will go be with her." Brooke said.

Karen reached over and touched Brook's hand.

"Let her have some time alone, and then I will go over, ok." Karen said.

"No problem." Brooke told her.

"I am going to get some coffee anyone else wants some or something else?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan go to the café I am going to call them now and place an order for sandwiches and coffee." "Keith go with him and help." Karen stated.

Karen just wanted the girls there for a little while. After Nathan and Keith left. She went and talked with Brooke and Haley.

"We all need to be strong for Peyton right now." "I am as scared and worried as she is and I know you two are also." "What Peyton needs right now is stability and we need to be that for her." "We will all lean on each other to get us through this." Karen told them.

Both Haley and Brooke agreed with Karen. Peyton had walked over to where they were sitting.

"May I join you?" she asked.

Brooke stood up and pulled Peyton into a hug. "Of course you can." said Brooke.

The girls sat there and talked for a little while when Nathan and Keith came back the food. Dr. Hanson walked in right behind them. At the sound of his voice everyone turned to look at him.

"The surgery went well; I put a drain tube in Lucas's head to relieve the pressure." "Not sure of the damage that was done we won't know until he wakes up." "He is in recovery now and in a hour he will be in the CICU." Dr. Hanson told them.

"Thank you Dr. Hanson." Karen said.

With that Dr. Pete Hanson left. They all said a silent prayer of thanks. Nathan and Keith put the food on one of the tables. They all sat down. Peyton just took some coffee she really was not hungry.

"Peyton you need to eat something to keep your strength up and for the babies." Brooke said.

"I really don't think I could keep anything down right now." Peyton told her.

Peyton just wanted to see Lucas that is all she wanted. Nothing else is going to make her feel better until she does. The others ate while Peyton just sipped at her coffee. Then they heard someone come into the waiting room it was a nurse letting them know that Lucas was now in his room in the CICU. They could see him now. Peyton was the first one up and ready to go. So she went with the nurse.

Lucas was hooked up to all the machines again. He looked so still and pale. The nurse told her she had ten minutes. Peyton went and sat in the chair next to the bed. She took Lucas's hand and squeezed it hoping he would squeeze it back but he did not. She talked to him telling his she loved him and she needed him. To come back to her. The nurse came in and told her that time was up, when she went to get up Lucas grabbed her hand and opened his eyes.

"Lucas!" exclaimed Peyton.

The nurse came over and saw Lucas awake, he could not talk because of the tube down his throat. He would not let go of Peyton's hand he did not want her to go. The nurse paged Dr. Hanson who came and saw Lucas awake he was surprised.

"Lucas you are awake I am very glad to see that." he said.

Lucas pointed to the tube down his throat he wanted it out.

"I will take it out but Peyton is going to have leave for a few minutes ok." he told Luke.

Luke nodded his head ok and Peyton left. They removed the tube so Luke could speak.

"How do you feel?" asked Dr. Hanson.

"Like a bomb exploded in my head." Lucas said.

"That sounds about right a blood vessel broke inside your head." "You have a drainage tube in your head." he told him.

"Do you hurt anywhere else?" Dr. Hanson asked.

Lucas looked at him and whispered. "I can't feel my legs."


	8. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Dr. Hanson order test for Lucas. He was afraid something like this might happen. He thought to himself.

"Hadn't this family been through enough without this now?"

He did not want to go into the waiting room and tell them this. But he really did not have much choice. He gave himself a few minutes then went in. Peyton stood up.

"How's Lucas." she asked him.

He walked over to her and asked all the others to come and sit down. The y looked at each other knowing this was not good. Dr. Hanson took Peyton's hands, she looked at him.

"First of all Lucas is awake which is a very good sign." "Lucas can't feel his legs." "I have order test to be done so I will not know anything for awhile." Dr. Hanson told them.

"Oh God he can't be paralyzed." Karen said.

Keith wrapped his arms around her. She was crying now. Peyton let go of Dr. Hanson's hands and shook her head no. Dr. Hanson walked over to where Keith and Karen were.

"Karen we do not know that for sure it could be temporary." he told her.

Haley went over to Peyton and pulled her into a hug. Brooke followed.

"I heard Lucas was back in the hospital." Dan said.

Nathan turned and went right for him it took Keith and Dr. Hanson all they could do to hold him off.

"I told you before you are not wanted nor needed here." yelled Nathan.

Peyton made her way over to Dan who was standing there smirking.

"You Bastard, you don't belong here." "You can't stand Lucas." "So just leave and crawl back under the rock you came from." Peyton said with venom.

"Better watch it Ms. Sawyer those are my grandchildren you are carrying would not want anything to happen to them would you?" Dan asked.

"Don't you dare threaten my children." Peyton yelled.

Keith had walked over and now was standing in front of Dan.

"Time you left Danny; I think you made a spectacle of yourself long enough." Keith said as he guided him out of the waiting room. When they were out of the waiting room.

"Get your boozy hands off me!" stated Dan

"Leave Lucas alone it is not like you really care about him." Keith said.

"Those are my grandchildren that wretch is carrying if you think I am going let her raise them alone because Lucas can't do it; well think again." Dan told him.

"You will not even see them let alone raise them." "I will see to that." Keith said.

"Who's going to raise them?" "You could not." Dan yelled.

Peyton is trembling and sobbing all of this was really too much for her. Both Haley and Brooke were by her side. Dr. Hanson gestured for them to bring Peyton and follow him.

"Come on Peyton let's go for a walk." Haley said.

"No, I want to stay here and wait." she told her.

"Dr. Hanson wants to see you." Brooke said.

Peyton looked over in the direction of where he was he nodded his head. Peyton shook her head no knowing what he wanted. Karen had been watching everything and went over to Peyton.

"Let's go for that walk Peyton, I need to talk to you." Karen told her.

Karen then went over to where Dr. Hanson was and told him that Peyton and she were going for a walk right now and it was ok. Karen and Peyton left. They walked down the hallway and then out of the hospital. There were some benches there and they sat down. They sat in silence for a little while. Until Peyton finally broke it.

"Karen, what if Lucas is…" she could not finish that sentence.

"Then Peyton we will deal with it; just like we have so many times before." Karen said.

Peyton gave Karen a knowing look.

"We are going to make it through this." Karen told her.

Peyton and Karen talked for a little while but what they did not say was more important. They had come to love one another. Peyton like a daughter and Karen like a mother. They had become to be the family they both needed in their lives. Karen's heart was breaking not only for herself but for Peyton also. Peyton reached over and put her hand in Karen's and there they sat for some time.

Nathan now was standing next to Keith who was still in front of Dan.

"Son, you on this band wagon too?" "Open your eyes Nathan and see what is front of you." said Dan.

"What in hell is that supposed to mean?" asked Nathan.

"Means that things for you are never going to change if you don't leave this little group of people and take Jamie with you." said Dan.

"First of all that little group of people are my family more my family then you ever were." "Second you are not going to get your hands on Jamie I can promise you that." Nathan stated angrily.

"Dan, it is time for you to leave Karen and Peyton do not need you or any of your garbage." Keith said.

Keith and Nathan escorted Dan out of the hospital and then told the security guards not to let him in the hospital. No one needed Dan there.

Karen and Peyton went back inside. Peyton was a little calmer than before. Peyton went and sat by the window. Brooke walked over and sat next to her. Brooke reached over and gently took her hand no words needed to be said.

Dr. Pete Hanson walked into the waiting room dreading to do what he had to do. Haley noticed him first.

"Everyone Dr. Hanson is back." Haley said.

The all turned and looked at him they all knew what he was going to say just by the look on his face.

Peyton shook her head no and then fainted.


	9. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Brooke ran to Peyton's side. Dr. Pete Hanson was on the other side of her.

"We need to get her to a room and into bed." he told them.

Nathan walked over and picked her up and followed Dr. Hanson to one of the private doctor's rooms. He laid her on the bed. Haley, Brooke and Karen followed also.

"Peyton needs rest and a stress free environment which I know will not happen." "She is hurting herself and the babies." "I am giving her something that will keep her asleep for awhile." Dr. Hanson told them.

"What can we do to help her?" asked Karen.

"Like I said stress is a big factor here she needs less of it." "She needs to take care of herself, eat and rest and just slow down her pace her life is in right now." Dr. Hanson told them.

"That is easier said than done with Peyton." Brooke said.

"Girls we are going to have to do it though." "It is what is best her and the babies." Karen told them.

"Peyton is going to fight us on that." Haley said.

"She will understand that we only have her and the babies' best interest at heart." said Karen.

Keith and Julian followed also. Dr. Hanson was just about to give Peyton something when she woke up. She looked around, confused to where she was.

"How are you feeling Peyton?" Pete asked her.

Still a little foggy she said. "Ok I think."

"Lucas is he alright?" "Is he paralyzed?" she asked.

"Everyone come and sit down please." "Lucas is paralyzed as we had feared." "It could be temporary with a lot of physical therapy and many hours of home therapy he could walk again." "The thing is he has to want to do this and you his family and friends are the ones it is going to fall on the most." Pete told them.

"Where is the signup sheet?" "I am ready and willing." stated Peyton.

"You young lady are going to be resting and not stressing yourself out about anything." Pete said sternly.

In unison the other said. "We will make sure she does just that."

Peyton rolled her eyes. She knew was not going to be easy but when has it every been easy for her and Lucas. Pete told them that Lucas would be in the hospital for a week then he will go to a rehab hospital for a month. After that he will come home and start his outpatient therapy and home therapy.

"Can I see Lucas?" Peyton asked.

"He is still in recovery but as soon as he is in a room you can see him." he told her.

"Why don't we let Peyton get some rest now." Pete said.

"I will stay with you P ok?" questioned Brooke.

The others left and went to get some food. Brooke sat next to the bed.

"Brooke I don't know if I can do this." "It has been so hard for so long." Peyton told her.

"I know but I also know you and Lucas and what you have been through." "You will make it and you know you have all the help you will ever need." Brooke told her.

"When Lucas comes home I will be about five-half months along." Peyton said.

"And you will be more beautiful than you are now." a male voice said.

Peyton and Brooke turned and saw Larry Sawyer standing in the doorway.

"Daddy." screamed Peyton.

She got out of bed and ran to him and he wrapped her in his opened arms.

"What are you doing here?" "I thought you still had two more months out there." Peyton questioned.

"First of all you are first and foremost in my life and second I was not going to miss my grandchildren being born." he told Peyton.

"Hey P, I am going catch up to the others and let you and your dad have some time alone." Brooke told her.

Brooke got up and left she is happy that Larry is back in town. Peyton needs him now.

Brooke joined the others and told them that Peyton's father was home. They were happy to hear that.

Back at the hospital Peyton was finial aloud to see Lucas. The nurse took her to his room.

Peyton walked into the room and got the shock of her life sitting next to Lucas's bed and holding his hand was the last person she ever thought she see here.


	10. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Peyton stood in the doorway watching a scene she never thought she would ever see. There sat Lindsey Strauss-Scott holding a three year old little boy. Peyton closed her eyes not wanting to believe what was going through her head right now.

"Lucas?" questioned Peyton.

"Hi Peyton come in and say hi to Lindsey and LJ." Lucas said.

"It is nice to see you again Peyton." Lindsey said smirking.

Lucas Junior (LJ) got down from Lindsey's lap and ran over to Peyton.

"I Aunt Peyton." he said as he held his arms up to be picked up.

Peyton's mind was spinning; she looked down at the little boy who she had never even seen let alone knew about him. Lucas was acting like it was so normal with them. Peyton thought to herself.

"Could he have lost his memory again and think he is with Lindsey."

"If so I did not know they had a child."

"This is insane."

Peyton put LJ down and walked over to the bed.

"Lucas what year is it?" Peyton asked him.

"It is 2006." "Don't you know what year it is?" he asked Peyton.

"Lindsey can I see you outside?" Peyton asked her.

"Ok what is going on here and don't even try to pull one over on me." Peyton told her.

"I heard Lucas lost his memory and everything that was happening then this happened I thought maybe I would get another chance to be with him." she told Peyton.

"So what you are telling me is you convinced him it was 2006 and you two were still together and you told him you had his baby." "Nice Lindsey, mess with him more then you already have." "Who is the little boy?" "Nice try Lindsey but you are not going to win by doing this." Peyton told her.

Lindsey walked back into Lucas's room and kissed him passionately; knowing full well that Peyton was watching.

Peyton went back to the waiting room and told everyone; Lindsey was in there and she convinced Lucas that she and he are still together and they have a child together.

"Peyton they are married of course Lindsey is with Lucas with their son." Brooke told her.

"Peyton are you feeling ok, you don't look so good." Haley said.

"I feel fine it is the rest of you that are insane." Peyton yelled as she ran down the hallway.

"What is her problem?" asked Nathan.

"I have no idea, but she needs to get some help." Karen said.

Peyton went to go and find Dr. Hanson. She went to the nurses' station asked them to page Dr. Pete Hanson to the nursing station.

"Ms. there is no Dr. Pete Hanson on staff at this hospital." the nurse told her.

"Has the whole freaking hospital lost its mind?" Peyton yelled.

"Ms. I am going to have to ask you to leave as you are upsetting many people." the nurse told her.

The security guard was there by now. One of the other nurses pointed Peyton out to him. He walked over to Peyton and the nurse.

"What seems to be the problem here?" the security guard asked.

"It seems that Ms. Sawyer here is under the impression that her fiancée is here under the care of a doctor that is not even on our staff." the nurse told the guard.

"I see." "Ms. Sawyer why don't you come with me and we will see if we can find out what is going on." the guard said.

"No I don't think so, I am leaving now." "I must have the wrong hospital I am sorry for any trouble I have caused." Peyton told them.

"You are not going anywhere." "Except up to the psych ward." The guard said.

Peyton started to run towards the door out of the hospital she got out and ran into pictures of her life flash before her. She closed her eyes and the images only got stronger. She saw important moments in her life the good and bad. She saw both of her mothers'. Then all of a sudden everything went black.


	11. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

When Peyton woke up she was in a room and Larry was on the bed sitting next to her.

"Daddy, what are you doing here?" Peyton asked confused.

"I came home because my daughter needs me." he told her.

Peyton sat up and Larry wrapped his arms around her. Peyton always felt safe in his arms.

"How did I get here in this room and bed?" asked Peyton.

"You fainted after they told you Lucas is paralyzed." Larry told her.

"Oh God I thought that was a dream." "It can't be real." Peyton said starting to cry.

"I am sorry sweetheart but it is, it may be temporary." Larry told her.

"I had the strangest dream, it was so real." "I dreamed that Lindsey came back with Lucas's son." Peyton told him.

"It was just a dream." he said.

"Can I see Lucas?" asked Peyton.

"I am sure it will be alright he is in his room." Larry said.

Larry helps Peyton out of the bed and they walk together to Lucas's room. Peyton finds everyone in there. Lindsey was also there but she did not have a child with her.

"Hey P." Brooke said and went over to give her a hug.

"Sawyer you ok, you look like your are going to faint again." Nathan said.

"I do not mean to be rude but what are you doing her Lindsey?" questioned Peyton.

There it was the elephant in the room.

"I had heard about Lucas when I was out of the country and when I got back I heard this happened to him." "I just wanted to come and see him." Lindsey told her.

"Oh, I am sorry if I jumped down your throat; I had a nightmare when I was a sleep and you just happened to be in it." Peyton told her.

"Listen Peyton I am not here to cause any trouble I just wanted to see Lucas." Lindsey told her.

"I have been under so much stress that I jump before I think." she said.

"Ladies if we have finished your little conversation." "I would like to say hi to Peyton who seems to forgotten I am in the room." Lucas said as he smirked.

They all laughed at that then they left Peyton and Lucas alone so they could have some time together.

"Hey you come here." Lucas said.

Peyton walked over to his bed. Lucas patted a place right next to him for her to sit.

"Hi." she said.

They wrapped their arms around each other and just held on they did not want to let go. Lucas gently kissed her forehead.

"I was so scared I was going to lose you this time." "I can do this without you." Peyton told him with tears running down her face.

"It is going to be ok, you will see." Luke said.

"Lucas you are paralyzed how can you say that everything is going to be ok?" asked Peyton.

"Because I can feel it." "I did not fight this hard to come back to you only to end up like this." he told her.

"Peyton I know this has been hard on you but you are one of the strongest people I know." "We are going to ok." "I love you, you know that." "That love we have for each other is what has held us together all these years." Lucas told her.

"I know and I love you." "But with everything that has happened and my pregnancy I get tired and I lose hope." "These little two are kicking up a storm and sometimes it just takes so much out of me." Peyton told Luke.

"Peyton I am going to get back on my feet and chase those two around with you." "I can't promise I will on my feet by the time they are born but I will be someday." Luke told her.

Peyton had her head on Luke's chest and he reached down put a hand under her chin and lifted it up until their eyes met. Luke leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips first time they had done that since he came out of his coma. Peyton tensed but Luke deepened it. Luke had her just so she could not fight him. He felt it was about time he got to kiss his girl the way he wanted too. Peyton finally broke away. Lucas smiled at her.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yes I am, that was a long time over due." she told him.

"So your dad surprised you, by coming home early." Luke said.

"Yeah he did." Peyton said.

Peyton started to rub her eyes and yawning. She gave Luke a gently kiss to his lips and laid her head on his chest. She closed her eyes.

"Sleep well Peyt." Lucas said and kissed the top of her head he laid back on his pillow and closed his eyes.


End file.
